The girl named Chloe
by tmntbarbielucy
Summary: Chloe is a curious girl who comes to April's school, she is found out to be a detective and it starts dangers for the turtles, after her first day of school she found a can of mutagen and took it back to her lab, where she started to examine it. Will she find out about the turtles? Will April and Casey be able to get the can of mutagen before Chloe gets to curious? Find out now!
1. The New Kid At School

Chapter one, The new kid at school.

The doors to April's school opened and a pretty cute girl walked in, her long black hair flowed behind her like tree branches in the wind, she was smiling and clearly very bubbly.

"Hello there, you must be the new girl."

April said with a smile.

"I'm April and I volunteered to show you around here."

The girl smiled.

"Hi April! I'm Chloe! Nice to meet you!"

She replied excitedly, she shook April's hand and giggled happily.

"Well then lets get started."

The girl bonded off after April as Casey just walked into the school.

"And this is the school room you will be sharing with me."

April said after showing Chloe around.

"Thank you so much for showing me around! It was so fun!"

She clasped her hands around April's and shook them.

"I'm so excited! I've heard about this city!"

Casey was coming around the corner when he saw Chloe grasping April's hands.

"I've heard rumors that this city has a vigilante! And strange sightings of aliens and robots!"

Casey stopped cold in his tracks, April to stopped cold, Chloe didn't notice that they both looked at each other with a worried look.

"I laugh at the danger, I am the great detective Chloe Rodgers!"

That made them worried even more, the last thing they needed was a real bubbly, curious detective finding out about the turtles and the Kraang.

"Ha! The only vigilante around here, is the city itself."

Casey said, coming up behind them with a smile.

"And what does a boy like you know about it?"

Chloe asked in an all to serious tone of voice.

"Casey your just making things worse."

Hissed April softly as Chloe walked into the school room.

"What? I was trying to help."

After school was over Chloe went straight to her locker, grabbed her backpack, and flew out of the doors, Casey and April hot on her trail.

"What do you plan to do? Follow her all day?"

Casey asked, resting in the shadows as Chloe 'investigated' an allay way that had a few burnt spots on the ground, she had seen them on the way to school and vowed to look at it after the bell rang.

"Yes, if she finds anything that belongs to the Kraang or anything that has to do with the shredder and his goons."

Chloe picked up a burnt piece of something and examined it.

"Aha! A clue for Chloe!"

She put it in a baggie and put it away in her backpack.

"Oh...well how do you plan to get whatever she finds?"

Casey asked as he saw her put something in her bag.

"I'll only take it if I think it will lead to them or even the turtles."

"What are we whispering about?"

A familiar voice asked from above, April jerked her head up and saw Leonardo standing there, three more sets of eyes were there but none of them moved.

"Oh my word!"

Chloe's voice shreiked.

"I knew it! There's aliens here!"

Everyone looked down at where she was, she had found a mutagen canister!

"Oh no!"

April hissed as Chloe squealed and rushed out of the alley way before they could even think twice of what they should do.

"Donnie! You and Mikey go that way, me and Raph will go straight and try to catch her."  
>Leonardo said quickly as he jumped to the other roof, Raphael followed him, grumbling about something, Donatello and Michelangelo shot off in the direction they were directed to and April and Casey took the sidewalks to chase after her.<p>

After they had been chasing her for awhile, Chloe suddenly said something.

"This is like so amazing, haha how wonderful!"

She spun around and giggled, then she looked around and grinned.

"I know someone is following me, so I'll let you know now so you won't be surprised of what I do next." She brought her arm up, smirked and then threw something on the ground, white smoke exploded out everywhere, then it turned to green, blue, red, yellow, orange, then finally purple and then it disappeared, Casey and April was on the ground and rubbed their heads.

"What in the world was that? It's like...it pulled all of us into one spot."

She looked around at the turtles who were groaning as well.

"Don? Know what's up?"

Leo asked, standing up and popping his neck.

"I can't believe it! Magnitude electro transmitters!"

Everyone looked at him like he was speaking a different language, he sighed and blankly looked at them.

"A smoke bomb with magnets inside, when you throw it on the ground a piece detects all metal and drags it to where it is, but after it has finished it explodes so no one can figure out how something or themselves got to a certain place! I've never actually seen one before!"

Raph crossed his arms and scowled.

"What is a girl like that, doing with something...like that?"

Donatello shrugged.

"I don't know, but she must be a whiz in electronics!"

"Great just what we needed, another Donnie."

Michelangelo blinked.

"Well we do have two Raph's, at least she's not like you."

Raphael hit his brother in the head.

"Enough you two, we need to figure out where she went before another mutant is added to our list of dangers."

When Chloe had ran off she didn't dare look back in fear she would be caught, she raced to her home without thinking whatsoever.

"That was close, I can't slip up again."

She huffed to a stop in front of her home and smiled a little, it was an old abandoned house that she had found when her parents first died a year ago, she didn't make any appearance because she had still been grieving and making plans to work on what she had always wanted to do, make cool gadgets and be a detective, she pushed in the back door and locked it shut, then she went upstairs to her lab and set down the glowing green stuff she had found.

"If I heard right, they called this mutagen, I wonder what it does."

She stared at it for awhile then sat down in her chair and sighed.

"This should be interesting."

She leaned back in her chair and looked up at the ceiling.

"Is this what I should be doing with my life? Running? Why did I go out anyway? So I can prove that I was right? But who would I prove it to?"

She closed her eyes and put her hands on her head and sighed again.

After a few minutes though her whole body found itself shutting down and she passed out on the couch.

"Uhg! I can't believe she got away!"

Huffed Raphael as the turtles slowly made their way down the sewers, after they had searched the whole area around where she could have gone they had given up and was going to tell master splinter of the matter.

"There was nothing else we could do, if Donnie is right and she is as smart as he thinks she is, then maybe she won't do anything stupid with the mutagen."  
>Leonardo reasoned as Donatello and Mikey walked ahead of the two arguing brothers.<p>

"This is just so, so...exciting! I've never seen a Magnitude Electro Transmitter! All the possible weapons that could come from this!"  
>Donatello's eyes were sparkling brightly, Mikey just kept walking, thinking, pondering.<br>"What's up with you Michelangelo?"

April asked when she had noticed him looking down in thought.

"I was just thinking...all that searching..."  
>He put his head up and clenched one of his fists.<br>"We missed lunch!"  
>The next second Mikey was holding his head.<p>

"Raph why did you have to hit me?!"

He grumbled in frustration.

"Your seriously thinking about food? Really?!"  
>Mikey thought for a minute then nodded.<br>"Yup."  
>He laughed and ran off as Raphael chased him down the sewer to the lair, Leonardo sighed as Donatello kept rambling on about the transmitters.<p>

"Worried about her?"

April asked falling into step with him, he looked at her and then sighed.

"Yea...I am...I don't want another person affected by this, she seemed so innocent."  
>April nodded and put her hand on his shoulder.<p>

"If she does turn, please don't blame yourself, it's not your fault alright?"

Leonardo smiled and nodded.

"Thanks April."  
>She smiled, then walked up the stairs to the lair.<p>

"Leonardo, why do you look so sad?"

Master splinter asked suddenly coming out of no where.

"Well sensei, we lost a can of mutagen to a young girl that was new at April's school, she claims to be a detective."  
>Master splinter rubbed his beard and looked at each of his son's.<p>

"Yea and the worst part about it is that she's like Donnie and is a whiz for stuff like what Donnie likes."  
>Raphael said, Donatello glared at him.<br>"Hey."

Master splinter looked on in silence, then he turned to go to his room.

"You need to go find this girl and make sure she doesn't use the mutagen to raise an army."

He knew she wouldn't do that, he had something inside of him that just pulled on him, like he would know her somehow if he saw what she looked like.

"Why should we?"

"Raphael!"

Master splinter glared at his son.

"Yes sensei."

They all looked at each other then ran off to go find her.

"Good luck...my sons."

He mumbled softly as they disappeared in the shellraiser.

Hours had passed when Chloe finally found herself waking up, she rubbed her eyes and moaned a little.

"What a weir-"

She stopped when she saw the can of mutagen sitting on her desk, she rubbed her eyes again and slowly sat up.

"That's right, it was true...well I better start working on this."

She stood up and grabbed a few viles and started to put the mutagen into different ones so she could analyze it.

"This stuff is really weird looking...I wonder what would happen if I got it on my skin."

Before she had any more time to think about it she heard something in the house, her whole body froze as she looked behind her, she slowly walked to the opening in the floor, pulled up the ladder and shut the trap door that she had disguised in the ceiling, she put her ear to the floor and listened.

"This is ridiculous! This is the 34th abandoned house we've looked in!"  
>Raphael moaned as he and Leonardo walked through the house.<p>

"And why would she be here? She has a family doesn't she?"

Chloe heard that they were just below her, she held her breath and bit her lip.  
>"Donnie said there was no way she could experiment at her house, he thinks she might have a secret hide out somewhere."<br>Leonardo replied as he opened a closet door, Raphael saw scruff marks on the floor where the ladder was, he slowly looked up and stared at the ceiling for awhile.

"What are you looking at?"

Leo asked as he walked up to Raph.

"Nothing, let's just get out of here."  
>They made they're way out of the house and down the sidewalk.<p>

Chloe let out her long held breath and sighed.

"That was so close, I'm glad I have good hearing."  
>The rest of the day she stayed up in her lab analyzing the mutagen, not opening the trap door for anything.<p>

Donatello walked beside April looking everywhere he could think a lab would be.

"Are you sure we should be looking for a lab? What about her family?"

April asked looking around.

"There is no way she could make cool stuff like that in her house, there has to be a lab somewhere."  
>Michelangelo skated past them.<br>"She could be an alien who lives in the clouds and watches our every move, and-"  
>"Mikey!"<p>

April and Donnie said in unison.  
>"What? It could be true, just like that cottage cheese demon you all never saw."<br>Mikey did a 180 and then flipped his skate board in the air.

"I don't think so."

Donnie mumbled, looking at a strange building.

Just then April's phone went off, it was Casey with some news.

"Alright Casey, what did you want?"

Asked April when all of them we're perched on a roof.

"I found something out about that Chloe girl."

He started, looking at each face as if he didn't want to miss their reactions.

"I asked people around the town who she was and I found someone who knew something."  
>April nodded, urging him to continue.<p>

"This person told me that he had known her, she used to go to his store to purchase electronics and a whole lot more stuff, but one day last year she just stopped coming all together, he said that he got worried and went to her house, but no one was there, just a police man, he said that a couple that lived there had been murdered, and the police man said he didn't know that there had been a daughter."

Everyone was completely quiet, for awhile it seemed like no one would say a word, then Mikey broke the silence.

"So she's not an alien."

Donatello hit him and shook his head.

"We need to find her, no telling what she'll do, if she's trying to get revnge on someone she might go to extreme measures."  
>Leonardo nodded and looked around at the surrounding buildings.<p>

"I have an idea."  
>April said, breaking the silence that had fallen once again.<p>

"Maybe she didn't know it was me and Casey following her, we could befriend her then bring her to master splinter, the chances that she got mutagen on her is a 50/50 chance, or that she's even making an army."  
>Raph was thinking about the scruff marks that had been on the floor of that one house they had been to, his thoughts we're interrupted by Leo calling him to hurry up.<p> 


	2. The Mutagen

The next day April and Casey walked into the school, when it came time to get out of school, the turtles would be in each direction she could possibly go, this time they would use much more stealth then they had yesterday.

"Do you see her?"

Casey asked softly as they walked into the school room.

"Um...No I-"

April was interrupted by someone pushing past her, April looked over at Casey and nodded.

"Oh hey Chloe."  
>April said, walking up to her with a wide smile, glad Chloe hadn't mutated.<p>

"Hey April."

She turned around and smiled, she looked like she was dead tired, bags were under her eyes and they were a little purple, if it wasn't for makeup she would have looked worse.

"Didn't get much sleep?"

Casey asked with a little snort, April hit him with her elbow and smiled sheepishly.

"You'll have to excuse him."

Chloe chuckled and pushed her hair out of her face.

"That's alright, he's right though, I was up all night...uh...researching stuff."

April nodded like she was really interested, Casey nodded as well, staring at April.

"Well um...class is starting, we can talk at lunch."  
>April nodded again.<p>

"Of course."  
>They all sat down as the teacher told them to take out their books and turn to page 23, after 1st 2nd 3rd periods it was time for lunch, April and Casey got their food and sat down, waiting for Chloe.<p>

"Do you think she'll come?"

Casey asked, popping a piece of chicken in his mouth.

"Yea I think she will, we just have to be patient."  
>April looked up at the entrance, watching for any sign for Chloe, soon she saw her coming into the lunch room, smiling and waving, she had a bag of her own food.<p>

"Hey guys, sorry for making you wait, I brought my own food and had to go outside and get it."  
>She sat down and opened her bag, she pulled out a plastic bowl with salad in it, and a sandwich that was in a little baggie.<p>

"I really don't like cafeteria food, it's...not very good for you really."  
>Casey looked down at his food and cringed, Chloe chuckled and pulled out a few more sandwiches.<p>

"I came prepared."

She handed them the sandwiches and then started eating her own.

"Don't worry, I'll bring you two lunch from now on."  
>She took another bite as Casey bit into his.<p>

"Whoa."  
>"Yea...Whoa."<br>Casey and April mumbled.

"This is like...so delicious!"  
>April said, taking another bite.<p>

"Well thank you...but it's just a sandwich."  
>Chloe giggled as she took a bite of her salad.<p>

"Yea but this is just...wow, I've never tasted something like this!"  
>Chloe blushed a little at the praise from the two teenagers that made her feel happy.<p>

"Thank you."  
>She tilted her head to the side a little, closed her eyes and smiled really big.<p>

After school Chloe left in a hurry, she grabbed her bags and left, running out the side door instead of the front.

"I can't let whoever followed me, follow me again."

She mumbled as she raced down the sidewalk, so fast on one who watched would believe it.

"She's pretty fast!"  
>Donnie hissed to Leo, as they made their way across the roofs.<p>

"Yea...She is."

Leo mumbled back, as they swing across a power line to get to the other side so they could turn with Chloe.

"This is stupid."

Raph sighed as him and Mikey followed her from the sky.

"No it's not, it's so fun!"

Mikey said happily as he flew around.

"Stupid."

Chloe made another right and came to a stop in front of a house, her heart was beating so fast and her breath was heavy, she looked around and then sat down on the steps of the house.

"I am so not good at this, but at least I have amazing senses."  
>She looked up at the sky and layed her head against the door of the house.<p>

"Whoever is following me, they should know I would never lead them to my home."  
>The door suddenly opened and a man dressed all in black came out the door.<p>

"Wha-"

Before he could do anything Chloe jumped up and kicked his legs out from under him, she then shot into his house and shut the door, locking the man out of his own house.

"That girl is going to die."  
>He stood up and took a gun from his black jacket, pointing it at the door knob, but before he could shoot something hit him in the back of the head and he fell to the ground, Leo moved the guy and kicked the door open.<p>

"No! She's not here!"

He said after checking the whole house.

"What?!"

Raph gritted his teeth.

"But there's no way she could have gotten out! Me and Mikey have been in the skies ever sense you walked into the house!"

Leo looked at him and then crossed his arms.

"Hmmmm..."

Mikey saw a movement and turned towards it.

"Ooof!"

Mikey ran right into Casey.

"Oh it's you Mikey."  
>He said with a sheepish grin.<p>

"Casey? What are you doing here?"

Raph asked looking around.

"And April is here to."  
>Leo said looking at a trash can, April sighed and showed herself.<p>

"We've been here for while."  
>"Did you see Chloe?"<p>

Leo asked, looking back at the house.

"No..if she escaped it wasn't this way, we can see all angles of the house except for the back."  
>Casey answered for the both of them.<p>

"Then that means she left from the back of the house."  
>Donnie said, putting his hand up to his chin.<p>

"Then let's go that way and see if we can find her!"

Raph said running in that direction, the others watched him then followed.

Chloe had jumped out the back window right when Donnie and Mikey had landed, she raced down alley after alley then looked around to see if anyone was following her.

"That's the second time I've been chased, seriously who is chasing me?!"

She glanced all around before she was sure she was safe, then she ran out into the street and to her home, she opened the back door slowly, checked around one last time then went in and shut the door.

"I'm home..."  
>She sighed and made her way to her lab and looked around.<p>

"I have got to get a life...seriously."  
>She closed the trap door just in case those people followed her again and walked over to the mutagen canister.<p>

"Alright you, let's see your secrets."  
>She picked it up and sat it upright, into a little white holder, then she opened the top and put a tub inside of it, she let some of it ooze out then stopped it, placing the lid back on the canister.<p>

"This stuff is so weird...and it sure looks like slim."  
>She pushed some of her hair out of her face and took the little sample of the mutagen to a cage, it had a snake inside of it.<p>

"Alright Slit, let's see what this does."

She opened his cage and let the little drops slip out of the jar and onto him, she closed the cage back and walked back to the table and sets the jar on the table, she heard something russle behind her so she turned around, what she saw surprised her greatly.  
>"S-Slit?!"<br>A tall white thing stood in front of her, beside the now broken cage, he had feet and hands, he had a tail and his eyes shone a brighter yellow, he now had blue spots all over him and a snake head.

"Hissss What isss happing?"

Chloe just stood there in shock, her eyes slowly blinked at Slit and her heart seemed to be skipping beats.

"What isssss it?"

She snapped out of her shock and shook her head.

"I can't believe it! This stuff can turn you into...uh half human? Oh my gosh this is just...mind blowing!"  
>Slit slowly walked over to a mirror and looked at himself, he apparently liked what he saw because he turned to his tail and smiled really big.<p>

"Thisssssss Issssss Amazing."  
>Chloe was just as amazed at it as he was.<p>

"I wonder what it would do to me."  
>She wondered out loud, scratching her head as she looked over at the canister.<p>

"This stuff...it could create a whole army...but why would it be all the way out here? Shouldn't the alien race know that some of it was dropped?"  
>She wondered at it as Slit made his way around the lab, picking up stuff with his new hands.<p>

"Thisssss issssss sssssso fun, I've alwaysssss wondered what it isssss like to be a human."  
>Chloe looked over at her pet snake, or used to be pet snake, now she was sure he would want to go out or leave since he could now be like a human.<p>

"Slit? Are you thinking about leaving now?"

She asked with a little sadness in her voice.

"I mean, since your half human now and all."  
>Slit looked at his master and walked over to her.<p>

"No, I will sssssstay here with you."  
>Chloe got excited and smiled.<br>"That's great!"

Slit smiled also, like he was fascinated at how humans worked.

"I will sssssstay here with you, and protect you from the turtlessssss."  
>Chloe stopped what she was doing and looked over at him.<p>

"Turtles? What do you mean?"

"Thosssssse are the onessssss following you."  
>He hissed a little angrily.<p>

"Wait, so the people...who have been following me are...turtles? How do you know this?"  
>Slit didn't say anything for awhile then he looked over at the trap door.<br>"Becaussssse, they are in the reptile familly, and I could ssssssensssse them."  
>Chloe looked at the trap door as well and thought for a moment.<p>

"Well actually...that would make sense, cause when I was trying to escape them, they looked a little green...I mean all I saw was a part of one of their arms..."  
>She thought again then snapped her fingers.<br>"And all I saw was three fingurs!"  
>She stood there a little flabbergasted at how she could have missed this, and why they were following her everyday.<br>"But how did they know what school I went to?"

She looked back at the can of mutagen and blinked.

"Maybe...it was Casey and April, they're the only ones who know my schedual..."  
>Slit hissed.<br>"But you've only been going for two daysssss."  
>Chloe nodded.<p>

"That's right but every class I'm in, they are there as well, and I said I would start making them lunch."  
>Her eyes clouded over.<br>"But I can't let them know I am suspicious."  
>She thought a little more then took the mutagen canister and hid it in a safe spot.<p>

"No one must see you, or they'll get suspicious, we have to keep you a secret."  
>Slit nodded, with a slight grin on his face.<br>"Of course."


End file.
